elonafandomcom-20200222-history
AP
Description AP is a feature in Elona+ that you can see in your character sheet and your pets'. After you kill a qualifying enemy, a yellow or blue dash will go across your character's or your pet's head, showing that you earned AP. AP is primarily useful with one NPC called Black Gauntlet . He is an NPC that stands around the Cyber Dome, but doesn't want your AP until you complete the main quest. When the main quest is complete, he will move to South Tyris to the refugee camp, and later to Ulm-Leson. After he leaves the Cyber Dome, you can speak with him to spend AP on new abilities, or a permanent increase to your base speed. AP is secondarily useful for using the Astral Light Pen: you have to have at least twice as much AP as the NPC does levels for the light pen to work on the NPC. AP details The following information is an aggregation of the information found on the official Elona+ wiki along with the editors experiences and interpretations of the official wiki's info, as such not all of it may be fully correct. The information is intended for Elona+ Ver1.11, earlier versions may differ; current mechanics are subject to change (Ver1.13 appears to be the same for now) This section has been edited based on testing and seems to be accurate as of version 1.21. Please keep an eye open and feel free to edit anything you find to be inaccurate. Some details on AP *There are three checks involved with AP acquisition. The first qualifier involved with AP gains is whether an enemy is stronger than you(power check). The second is whether it is faster than you(base speed check). The third check is for Bonus AP aquisition(current speed check). To aquire AP, you must pass the first check, and at least one of the others. If you only qualify for a yellow streak through the power check, you must pass the "base speed check" in order to get AP. *A maximum of 3000 AP can be "stored" on the player before enemies will no longer award AP. However, you can have more than 3000 AP via two methods. The first is by earning more than 1 AP when you are near the 3000 cap, which will leave you with slightly more than 3000 AP. The second involves Leold's AP award system. If you attempt to "purchase" a feat you've already received from him, he will refund your AP and remove the feat from the character. This can push your current AP well past the 3000 mark. *Pets generally gain more AP than the player from the same sources. * To prevent abuse, it seems to be the case that enemies that are summoned intentionally by either the player OR the enemy will not award AP upon death, even if they would when appearing "naturally." *Splitting enemies will not award AP under any circumstances. The possible amount of AP gained signified by the flash *In all cases pets gain double the AP, except for the yellow+blue gain (see the Bonus AP section for more info on the blue+yellow gain). Check #1: What exactly is meant by "power check?" *The game seems to use the character's strength and magic stat in relation to the enemy's (possibly Dexterity and perception too) to determine the "stronger than" requirement. Level, Life, Mana, Charm and Luck do not affect this check. *It uses the stats shown on your character's status screen (the values shown in parentheses). This means it only uses your BASE stats rather than current buffed or debuffed status in AP calculations. *If the character's passes the "power check" for blue AP, but fails the "speed check," it is still possible to receive AP from them through Bonus AP (see below for details). *Strangely, it seems defeating an enemy far stronger than the player results in a yellow flash, which only gives 1AP (or 2AP in the case of a pet), regardless of other circumstances. Also, an enemy can be so much more powerful than the player/pet that yellow AP is awarded sporadically, or not at all! As defeating enemies that are stronger, but not so strong that they give a paltry yellow reward is the most efficent method in most circumstances, choosing the best area to farm can take a bit of guesswork. Check #2: "BASE speed check?" *After the player/pet passes the "power check," their base speed, meaning their speed before any modifiers (shown in parentheses on the character sheet), is then checked against the enemy's to determine how much AP is gained. The enemy needs to have at least 1 more (base) speed than the player/pet for them to pass the check and gain AP for the kill. This example chart gives you an idea how much AP a player character with 100 speed would get for defeating enemies with higher base speeds. Ignoring Bonus AP, we can assume that, after passing the "power check" ... : Enemies with the same speed or lower than the player will give 0AP* : Enemies with 1 more to 2x the player's base speed will give 1AP : Enemies with more than 2x the player's base speed to 3x that amount will give 2AP : Enemies with more than 3x the player's base speed to 4x that amount will give 3AP : Enemies with more than 4x the player's base speed that amount will give 4AP : Check #3: "Bonus AP? Great! How do I qualify?" (current speed check) If a player or pet defeats an enemy that passes the "power check" for a blue AP gain, they are further eligible for an award of one Bonus AP. Through Bonus AP, it is possible to receive 5AP from an enemy that would otherwise award 4AP, 4AP from an enemy that would otherwise award 3AP, and so on. If a character receives Bonus AP, it is signified by a yellow streak accompanying the blue award streak(except in cases where the character qualifies for Bonus AP, but fails the "speed check" involved with normal AP gains, in which case only the yellow streak appears, which appears identical to an AP award from an enemy too strong to qualify for a blue AP award). To qualify, the character in question's CURRENT Speed stat must be less than 5X the enemy's BASE Speed stat, after buffs, hexes, feats, mutations, God bonuses, and equipment bonuses are accounted for. Speed reductions involved with the various levels of the Tired, Overweight, and Starving status effects do not factor into this calculation. If a character IS Starving, Overweight, or Tired, the easiest way to see if they qualify for Bonus AP is to bring up their character sheet and look at their Speed stat there. Because of the way Bonus AP awards are calculated, the otherwise near-useless Fetter of Earth artifact has a function other than as a joke item. Of course, battling monsters that pass the "power check" while suffering a 1373 reduction to Speed is a risky proposition indeed... Category:Elona+